


Hands-On Problem Solving

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But most of his students don't pass his strict requirements, F/M, Hyouga own his own dojo and is a martial arts instructor, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, so he has to take on a side hustle to help his finances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Hyouga needs more money for his dojo and devises an unorthodox solution to his problems with the help of a certain sly, clever mentalist.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Hyouga, Hyouga/Momiji Homura
Kudos: 13





	Hands-On Problem Solving

Gen glanced at his surroundings, a nervous look on his face as he took in the bleak, utilitarian set-up of Hyouga's apartment. 

"You said you wanted to see me?" Gen asked, the worry in his voice not going unnoticed to Hyouga and Homura. 

"I did. As a matter of fact, I need your help with something and there's no one better available to help me, you should be honored." 

"Oh-really?" Gen could read people like a book and often did it without even thinking about it but Hyouga and his silent companion were hard to get a read on-to say they were difficult to understand was like saying water was wet. 

All in all, they got along alright, if not quite well enough to be considered friends and sometimes even spent time together voluntarily, but Gen couldn't ignore the confusion swirling around in his brain or the uneasy feeling it gave him. There were other feelings, feeling without name or description, too, but Gen wasn't sure if it was wise to pay attention to them or not-Hyouga was attractive, to be sure, but that wasn't all he was and Gen wasn't sure how he felt about that. For someone who took pride in knowing a lot of things, Gen found himself in unfamiliar territory and didn't have a clue what to do about it. 

"Of course. In fact, I couldn't ask for a better candidate." 

Hyouga's choice of words was as bizzare as the white-haired martial artist himself but for better or for worse, Gen kept his mouth shut as Hyouga went on. 

"As it happens, my dojo's been struggling lately-there simply aren't enough students to keep it afloat and my finances have been suffering. Fortunately, however, there's an easy way to fix this, and that's where you come in." 

"Oh, really? And what exactly would that involve, dear Hyouga?" 

Aside from being able to read people very well and performing magic tricks, Gen also considered himself a person who wasn't easily flustered, but like so many other things, Hyouga went and ruined that too. 

"We're going to make a porn video together." 

"What?" 

Gen sputtered in disbelief as Hyouga gave no detectable clues as to his actual feelings on the matter while Homura, who hadn't spoken a word, clung onto Hyouga's arm. 

"You're wondering why I wouldn't do this with Homura." Hyouga continued, his voice and face still devoid of expression. "The answer is as simple as it is practical." 

"And what sort of answer would that be?" 

"Gay porn pays more." 

Ah. Leave it to Hyouga to always take practicality into account, Gen thought. Guess that makes sense-

Before he realized what was happening, Gen found himself on the floor. Oh. Guess my knees buckled underneath me. How embarrassing. 

"When I get the money, I'll share a cut of the profits with you. How does that sound?" Hyouga asked Gen after helping him to his feet. 

Gen swallowed hard, his head spinning and his heart pounding. It wasn't like he was really busy this particular damp, humid Tuesday evening in the middle of May around-he checked his watch-4:57 PM. 

"I'll do it." 

"Good." Hyouga replied, petting Homura's hair. "Homura, go get the camera." 

"Of course." 

"What the-" 

"Well, someone has to film us, you realize that, right?" 

"Ah. Yes, of course." Gen struggled not to choke on his spit before the small pink-haired woman returned with a camera. 

"Good. Take off your clothes." 

He really gets right on top of things, doesn't he? Gen, who was soon to be the next thing Hyouga would get on top of, thought to himself. 

"Would you mind hanging these in the closet?" Hyouga handed his and Gen's clothes to her, ignoring the nervous look on Gen's face. 

Homura was back before Gen even noticed she was gone, lying on the bed with a bag of popcorn in one hand and a camera in the other. Once she made sure the camera was on and recording, Hyouga pushed Gen on his back, an easy task for someone who had trained his body to its fullest potential throughout his life. Hyouga was quite an impressive sight to look at, Gen admitted to himself, a variety of thoughts, some welcome and some not so much, swirling around his head as Hyouga held his hands behind his head with one arm, his face expressionless save for the light in his eyes while Homura, lying several feet away from them, reached for a handful of popcorn, managing to eat it much more quietly than Gen ever imagined anyone could eat popcorn. She was pretty quiet, after all. 

"Huh, this is interesting." Hyouga commented, his expression still stoic as he pinched one of Gen's nipples, silently enjoying the flustered look on Gen's face as a blush stained the smaller man's cheeks. "You react nicely." 

Gen was a bit too hesitant to speak, surprised that he had already gotten so turned on. He whined a little as Hyouga pinched the sensitive nub, rolling it between his fingers, neither of them paying attention to their camerawoman setting down her bag of popcorn to get a better look. 

"I wonder what will happen if I do this." Gen let out a high-pitched gasp as Hyouga licked his fingers, gently probing Gen's ass with them-or one of them, at least, slowly sliding the digit in and out as Gen made increasingly lewd sounds with each careful movement on Hyouga's part. 

Hyouga, never being one to waste a good opportunity, slid a second finger in, the smirk on his face when Gen moaned driving Gen insane. How the hell did he know how to do that so well, Gen wondered, knowing he would probably never receive an answer-lately, it seemed like all his questions had no answers, but he didn't care, being too caught up in the increasing arousal flooding his body as Hyouga prodded that one certain spot inside him so good he was hardly surprised when he felt tears well up in his eyes. It seemed like hours had passed before Hyouga finally let up, pulling Gen up while Hyouga straightened up, though he was still on his knees. 

"I know you know what to do with this, so why don't you show me? If you do a good job, I'll let you cum, how does that sound?" Hyouga asked, his voice as stoic and dispassionate as always, though even that in itself made Gen all too aware of how hard he was-something about the aloof, standoffish way Hyouga treated him only made it that much worse, in fact, he though, his legs trembling and his hands shaking as he took Hyouga's cock in his mouth. 

Homura had just reached for another handful of popcorn when she heard a soft, low moan from Hyouga as Gen took his entire cock in his mouth-damn, didn't think he could do that-she quietly set her half-empty bag of popcorn on the nightstand behind her, her eyes glued to Hyouga's face as Gen slid his tongue up and down the length of Hyouga's cock. As much as she liked Hyouga, she never found herself able to feel jealous over him. The look on his face was so intoxicating, so alluring and intense and beautiful-Homura had to consciously remind herself to check on the camera, ignoring the slightly awkward sound of Gen choking on his cock. It wasn't like Gen had never sucked cock before, but Hyouga's was a bit longer than the average and Hyouga himself wasn't what anyone would call gentle, both hands behind Gen's head to buck his hips against his mouth, relishing the hot, wet sensation threatening to make him cum. Of course, it was too early for that, though, so Hyouga soon pulled out, pushing Gen away from him before pinning the smaller man to the bed. 

Homura half considered grabbing the bag of popcorn again after Hyouga put on a condom and pushed Gen on his stomach, holding him down with one hand as he guided his cock into his ass, but this was way too good to miss a single moment. Way, way too good, she thought, putting a half-hearted effort into resisting the urge to slide her hand between her legs. Hyouga was never anything less than amazing, the sight of him pounding into Gen almost too much to handle as Hyouga rut into him with slow but harsh thrusts, Gen whimpering and moaning under him as he writhed and squirmed around, hands fruitlessly grasping at the bed sheets and hair growing damp with sweat as his eyes glossed over, too lost in pleasure to remember where he was or why he was there. 

"See, I knew you were good for something after all." Hyouga grunted, picking up the pace as he thrust into Gen, the wet, vulgar sound of flesh slapping against flesh reverberating in Homura's ears as she held the camera like her life depended on it. "I knew you were a desperate slut just waiting to be fucked like the filthy set of holes you are." Hyouga, never one to needlessly break character, had the same stoic quality to his voice even as his words were broken up by exertion, gasping and panting as he pushed himself inside Gen without a care for anything else in the world, Homura utterly and completely and hopelessly entranced by the sight on the opposite side of the bed, her popcorn long forgotten as she slid her hand insider her panties and slowly began to rub her clit with the simplest motions possible, not wanting to risk making the camera shake too much. Good video quality was important, after all. 

Gen was a sweaty, teary-eyed mess by now, whining in a high, breathless voice as he begged Hyouga to fuck him harder, finding himself unable to even attempt to grab anything under him while Hyouga pulled him closer, slamming into him as hard and brutally as he wanted to and not a single bit less, not even so much as wondering whether or not to reach around and jerk Gen off as he squeezed his soft, narrow hips like his life depended on it. Homura's face was almost as pink as her hair as she watched Hyouga take Gen apart right in front of her eyes, her fingers slipping further between her legs to pump in and out as she silently took in the sight of Hyouga rutting into Gen like a wild animal, her eyes as wide as a deer in the headlights as Gen's weak, breathy moans and Hyouga's low grunts and growls resonated throughout the room. Gen, not known for being the least bit picky about what men as attractive to Hyouga wanted to do with him, cried out in a high voice with wordless gasps and moans as Hyouga held him down with one hand on his waist and one hand on his neck, slamming into him over and over and over. 

"I-I'm gonna-" Gen could barely move, let alone speak, but damn it, he was going to try if it was the last thing he did-"Oh God, right there, don't stop- I'm gonna cum-" his voice was cut off when Hyouga let go of him to shove his fingers in his mouth. 

If Homura's eyes were wide open before, she was getting dangerously close to forgetting how to blink as Hyouga muffled Gen's voice, a stream of low, muted grunts and groans cascading from his lips as he kept at it, going just fast enough to keep Gen right on the edge but not letting him get all the way there just yet. "As long as you behave I'll let you-"Hyouga paused to catch his breath before continuing. "So try not to ruin it, understood?" 

Gen whimpered around Hyouga's fingers, tears streaming down his face as Hyouga continued, driving into him with a few more rapid thrusts, his other hand squeezing Gen enough to leave marks. Homura, who had been touching herself just enough to tease herself but not quite enough to cum (she didn't want to risk making the camera shake, after all,) felt herself go cross-eyed when she heard Hyouga let out a low growl, slamming into Gen one last time before his hips stilled, causing Gen to drool all over Hyouga's hand and cry out (or as much as possible with Hyouga's fingers still in his mouth, at least,) as Hyouga finished, giving a few short, shallow thrusts afterwards to help Gen finish, finally pausing after some several seconds to recover a bit before pulling out of Gen, who passed out the moment Hyouga withdrew his cock from him. 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Homura asked a sweaty Hyouga, who was wiping himself down with a towel after she remembered against all odds to turn the camera off after Hyouga got up, Hyouga picking up Gen and placing him on the couch after throwing out his condom and tossing the towel in the dirty laundry hamper he kept in the corner of his room. He then went to the closet to retrieve Gen's clothes, placing them on the floor next to him before covering him with a blanket and leaving him be.

"He'll be fine, the man has no stamina whatsoever but that doesn't stop him from getting around." Hyouga turned to face Homura, who had set the camera down next to her popcorn while Hyouga was placing Gen on the couch. "Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling we'll be making a lot of money in the very near future." 

Homura considered asking Hyouga if she could take a shower, still feeling rather hot and bothered after what she just saw. Hyouga was usually ridiculously busy, so she figured he'd want her out of his apartment asap after Gen woke up, even if part of her wasn't quite ready to leave. She didn't have time to ponder her thoughts for very long and not just because now that she was able to focus a little better, her body reminded her that she had some unfinished business to take care of. 

"Either way." Homura almost forgot how to breathe as Hyouga, who was still naked, rested his hand on her inner thigh, his voice intoxicatingly smooth and fluid as he held her chin in his other hand. "It seems like we're not the only ones who have been enjoying themselves." 

Homura gasped when Hyouga slid his hand inside her panties, stroking right where her own fingers had been just a little while ago. "A rather amusing turn of events indeed." He stopped to pull down her panties and toss them on the floor. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take advantage of that and go for a second round." 

Homura wasted no time taking off her dress while Hyouga went to grab another condom, her heart pounding so loudly she thought she was going go deaf. "Are you sure it's okay with-well, you know-" Homura glanced over at Gen, who was passed out like a bear hibernating in the middle of winter. 

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Hyouga assured her, bending down to slide two fingers inside her. "But now I have a question for you." Homura gasped as Hyouga's fingers began moving a little faster, brushing his thumb on his other hand on her bottom lip for a moment before continuing. "You want me to go slow or rough?" 

Homura flashed him a devious grin, reaching up to do to him what he had just done to her, though her hand was much smaller than his and thus made it a measure more difficult for her to grab his chin in her hand and stroke his bottom lip. "I think you know the answer to that already, Hyouga." 

The way Hyouga's eyes lit up told her she was going to be in for it in the best way possible, Homura thought to herself, sighing in relief as Hyouga bent down to take one of her nipples in his mouth and suck on it. 

"You've been nothing short of wonderful lately, Homura." Hyouga told her after he stopped sucking on her nipple to pull her closer to him. "Which is why I believe a proper reward is in order for you." Homura let out a short, girly shriek that made it all too obvious how excited she was when Hyouga bent down to kiss her leg, his lips trailing up her thigh little by little. "So for now just lie back and relax."


End file.
